will you be my willyoubemy g i r l f r i e n d
by lamatikah
Summary: he was fine until he got to the g  w o r d


will you be my. willyoubemy g i r l f r i e n d

Axel readied himself, nervous and on his toes – he was skittery and jumpy, not like usual-Axel. But usual-Axel doesn't ask out the girl-of-his-**dreams**. Usual-Axel lies at home, phoning random ex-girlfriends and saying stuff that would **kill** him if he heard it down a telephone line but he says it to them because they are _useless_, pathetic **whores**. This-Axel asks out girls he'd never usually think about asking out as usual-Axel. This-Axel asks out the _pretty_, little **freaks** (gurlz wiv skillzzz in art and in writing and in drama who write sad poetry and laugh at everything).

But, hey, if this-Axel is the new-Axel then this-Axel Axel would be. Because Axel is the King of the Skool and nobody – not no one – can question his **authority** or actions, because really, he is what makes the _world __turn __**round**_.

He waited outside the canteen with his heart on a platter served **hot **– as always – or _cold_ – if she turned him down – and a twinkle in his pretty emerald eyes. But his arm was getting _tired_ of holding the platter and his eyes were dulling over as they got more and more bored of waiting and waiting. This was what it was like to be the one on the edge, about to fall into the **dreaded** abyss of **nameless** faces of the many who got turned down. Or maybe he would save himself and be saved from the cliff's drop because she'd say, "_Of course, Axel. I've always loved you, you know._" Axel was always the optimist.

His pulse _raced_ every time a somebody walked out the door and they would look at him and say, "_Yo, Axel_-" and then stop when they noticed that he wasn't looking at them. Because he wasn't looking for a somebody – he was looking for a cute **nobody**. A cute nobody with no position on the school hierarchy.

Ooh, and then when she did his sight became _fuzzy_ as his brain **melted** into a gooey mush. She was laughing with her friend, this goofy laugh with a hint of demented-ness scrambled into it, before Axel pulled her towards him in a flourish of gangly arms and his own demented-ness, hoping his **melted** brain wouldn't cause to be a problem. She exclaimed, "_Oh!_"

Axel calmed down and held her at arm's length as her friend squealed indignantly, stamping her foot and furrowing her brow. Axel grinned and said, "_I'll just be a minute_." Looking at the girl he was in love with and who he adored and _nearly_ worshipped, he said, "_Kairi, I just wanted to-_ HOLY CRAP! There's a bug in your hair."

Kairi said, "_Oh dear, that's just Crikee._" She shook her shiny red hair and Crikee jumped out with a muffled squeak. "_He likes to hide there sometimes._" Axel nodded effusively, agreeing. He took his hands away from her shoulders and carried on.

"_Kairi, will you be my..._" a pause as he mustered up the right words. Could he not just say the **g**-**word**? "_Kairi, will you be my..._" Axel bit his lip in anxiety and then said – almost silently, "_Lab partner?_" **Damnit.**

Kairi grinned and rubbed the back of her head, "_Er... I think I already have a lab partner. But he doesn't like me. You can steal his place!_" She winked and _**tried**_ to walk away but Axel was quicker than her as he snatched her shoulders back, her pretty **magenta**(ish) hair swaying backwards and forwards about her pretty **pale**(ish) face.

"_No, what I actually meant was,_" **pause**, breathe, "_will you be my-_" There was a hideous cackling sound and Axel **groaned** because he knew what it was. She was a _flurry_ of **bleach** blonde and red lipstick and _giggly_ laughter and **stabbity** knives and death glares. She was Larxene. "_Go away, Larxene_."

Larxene held a perfectly manicured hand to her lips, "_Oh but, Axey, baby_." Her eyes softened to him, "_Oh but, Axey, baby,_" she said, **again**.

Axel kicked Larxene – who was indeed an **obstacle** in front of his _goal_... who was walking away. "_Kairi!_" Kairi turned round, she was smiling. Axel _thought_ his knees were going to buckle – but they didn't. "_Kairi._" Kairi stopped in front of Axel, _waiting_ for him to say something. Axel's mouth opened, **and** closed. His lips were dry _so_ he licked them and a nervous laugh _escaped_. Kairi's friend was tapping her feet and rolling her eyes.

"_Yes, Axel?_" said Kairi.

_Nod_. Went Axel's head, just once, not twice as he grinned the **grin** of a _doofus_.

Kairi looked worried, "_Axel, I,_" she scratched her head **sheepishly**, "_I really have to go now_."

Axel smacked himself on the head – mentally. "_Oh, but, Kairi. Okay, I __**really**__ need to ask you something!_"

Kairi looked at her pink watch, "_Um, sure, Axel._"

"_Kairi, will you be my girlfriend?_"** Gasp**, shock. "..._S friend? Will you be my girlfriend's friend?_" Kairi's face _dropped_ and she looked down, nodding a little bit.

"_I didn't know you had a girlfriend._"

Axel bit his lip, "_Yes, yes. She's very pretty and she has these amazing eyes – they're bluey-purple. And her hair isn't magenta; it's magenta-ish which makes it special, just like her. She loves writing and acting and laughing – her best friend doesn't like me all that much but it doesn't matter because I like her more than anyone could ever like anyone else. She is, by far, the most beautiful person there is._"

Kairi nodded, looking very upset, "_Oh._" she said. "_She's very lucky, Axel._"

Axel** sighed** dramatically because Kairi was _**very**_ stupid – no matter _how_ much he loved her. **So**, he told her the best way he could think of.

Kairi's lips bruised as Axel's collided with hers but she **didn't** seem to mind. She was too busy wrapping her **own** arms round his _thin_ frame and digging her fists into his _soft_ hair. His own hands _wandered_ over her back and **down** her spine, Kairi shivered, giggling. _Tingles_ ran all down her, from her **eyes** to her **toes** until-

**BANG!**

"_**Kairi Panettiere, Axel Flynn. Have you any idea of the school rules?!**_"

"_No, Sir._" Axel replied. Usual-Axel was **back** as he managed to get rid of the teacher.

Kairi blushed and said, "_Um, Axel, who's your girlfriend because I don't think she'll be very happy._"

x x x

**an **well zomfg. the ending was a bit anti-climatic. but hopefully, other than THAT, it was okay(ish... maybe?). i thought i may as well try using a different... uhm, style shall we say? we have found out that bold, underlines and italics don't suit meh. NEVER USE 'UM AGAIN, LAMIE. bad me. okay, this was ana's prize for her pretty entry cause kaixel is the best :D (and so is ana)**  
**


End file.
